The Wraiths
Formally formed by Jack 's father, Isamu. The mercenary began this guild by defeating a skilled opponent in combat, know as the Wraith Duelist now, but her true name is Cynthia. The skilled duelist decided to join Isamu out of respect for how smoothly he defeated her. This went on until Isamu had around twelve guild members in total, all being extremely skillful and reliable as well as being the part of the older generation in Sword Art Online. The Wraith members are all adults, ranging from the age of twenty to thirty. The Wraiths have hidden motives, and rarely show themselves to the public. Supposedly, they are labeled as a Player Killing guild. Yet none of the members have ever been orange... at least... none have ever been seen with an orange cursor. Isamu's guild can sometimes be seen as a "group of sell-swords" meaning they will sometimes choose sides when faced against two different enemies, or even be hired mercenaries for another guild. The clothes and armor vary among the unique individuals found in the Wraiths, they used to all cover up in dark clothing, afraid their identities were in jeopardy when they didn't trust Isamu as much. Now, almost every guild member has their entire faith in their fearless and undaunted leader... possibly enough to die for him... First Appearance The large group of combined mercenaries first appeared on floor twelve, being hired by the Player Killer group known as the Doppelgängers. They attacked a few players and showed no mercy with their wide variety of colorful members. Not everyone knows about them, but many other guilds know of this infamous guild. They have split off from the Doppelgängers, which had been Isamu's decision after he saw what direction the high paying guild was heading. Pay comes before a lot of things, but the safety of his guild members surpassed all. This guild'' Can'' be hostile towards players, however a player could very likely simply stroll up to the members and have a civilized conversation with them, if they are not hostile themselves that is. Base This guild does not have a specified base that is known of, they like to travel a lot and can sometimes even be seen helping to clear the front lines, though this is extremely rare is only seen when a member is desperate for some experience. Guild Focus Though the focus of the guild is commonly confused with "kill anything that breathes" the Wraiths have a much more noble goal than that. It is somewhat the same as theNight Guardians ' goal; to stop Player Killing. However, they do it much differently, preferring to stop potential Player Killers by counter PKing. As silly as it sounds, it does work somewhat effectively on potential Player Killers, who will recieve quite a fright and many threats of being killed if they do not comply. The guild has been known to follow a Player Killer and come back later, never hearing a word from the Player Killer ever again. In truth, the Wraiths view Player Killers as just killers to be honest. Though they had to become killers themselves to stop killers. As flawed as their ways are, they won't let anyone stand in their way of achieving their goals, even if it means fighting allies at some point. Members Trivia Category:Guilds